1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to satellites and to systems and methods for processing communications data on a communications satellite. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for processing communications data by a transponder on a communications satellite.
2. Background
Satellites are used in a variety of diverse fields. For example, without limitation, satellites may be used for navigation, communications, environmental monitoring, weather forecasting, broadcasting, and other applications. Many homes, businesses, government organizations, and other users may use satellites on a daily basis for entertainment, communications, information gathering and other purposes. Hundreds of man-made satellites now orbit the earth. Each year more satellites are launched.
A typical modern satellite may include a metal or composite frame that houses a power source and various electronic components. The power source may include, for example, one or more batteries, solar cells, or other power sources or various combinations of power sources. The typical modern satellite also includes one or more antennas.
The electronic components on a satellite may include one or more transponders. The transponders may be clusters of electronic components including one or more receivers, frequency translators, and transmitters. Each transponder may be configured for a particular bandwidth. The total bandwidth of the satellite may be provided by the number of transponders.
The transponders on a communications satellite may be configured to receive multiple uplink beams from the earth, another satellite, or other stationary or mobile locations via uplink antennas. Each of the received beams may be amplified and down-converted for further processing by the transponders. The down-converted beams then may be switched, multiplexed or otherwise routed and combined prior to up-conversion and re-transmission on a downlink beam to the earth, other satellite, or other stationary or mobile location via a downlink antenna.
The transponders on a communications satellite may be analog or digital. For analog transponders, switching may be limited to point-to-point mapping of entire uplink antenna beams to particular downlink antenna beams.
A digital transponder on a communications satellite may provide the functionality of the transponder using digital signal processing. A digital transponder may be configured to divide, control and monitor bandwidths and power allocations for communications signals onboard the satellite in a manner that may not be achieved with an analog transponder. A digital transponder may have the ability to perform switching of inputs to outputs in a highly flexible manner.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.